Ache
by Hot Milk Rae
Summary: "I'm not a fan of delayed gratification," she said softly. "I think you can make it worth my while tonight."  Alex/Olivia  Rae D. Magdon collaborates with milk3002!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ache**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not us. *sad face*

**Rating: **MA +

**AN:** Warning for moderately heavy BDSM elements (including a belt). Milk3002 and Rae D. Magdon collaborate in their first combined story! =D Before you ask, yes, we will have a part two coming up once we get around to writing it. Our username is based on the band name Hot Chelle Rae. Pretty clever, eh?

**...**

**Ache**

**...**

Alex felt a dull ache in her feet as she slid out of her heels, discarding them in the entryway as she closed her apartment door behind her. She heaved a sigh of contentment when her feet were released from their four-inch cages and wiggled the stiffness from her toes. It had been another grueling twelve-hour day, days that had become all too common over the last month since she had taken over an additional homicide case from another unit at Liz's request. She relished coming home each night. It was the only place where she could unwind and allow herself to give up the control that she wielded so powerfully for most of the day.

"Liv?" she called out, dropping her attaché on the floor next to her shoes.

"Hey babe," the detective responded, and Alex followed the sound of the voice. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise when she found Olivia in the kitchen pulling what looked like a very appetizing lasagna out of the oven. The smell of baked vegetables met her immediately and she gave a hungry groan.

"You cooked?" she asked, unable to check the surprise in her tone.

Olivia shrugged, placing the pan carefully on top of the stove, the oven mitts on her hands looking oddly comedic. "If I had to see you come home and eat cheese and crackers one more night, I was going to scream. These long hours are killing your diet, Alex." She tapped the pan with her potholder, clearly pleased with her culinary concoction. "This should keep you incredibly nourished for the next two weeks. I didn't realize it would make so much."

Alex smiled, crossing the length of the kitchen and placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips, pulling the mitts off her hands and tossing them on the counter. "Thank you. It looks delicious," she said as she pulled the detective's arms around her.

Olivia returned the kiss, deepening it for a moment, allowing her tongue to linger against Alex's before forcing herself to pull away. For the last month she had attempted to rein in her libido, trying not to abuse one of her favorite rules in their relationship. Even though Olivia was allowed to take Alex whenever she wanted, however she wanted, she could see how the attorney's work had tired her, and hadn't employed that perk of their relationship in over three weeks. "How was work?" she asked, pulling away and moving to the other side of the room.

"Finally, a good day," Alex replied, leaning against the counter as Olivia poured her a glass of wine. "The Judge let me introduce a couple of key witnesses that should ruin the defendant's credibility." She laughed. "Langan will be having a sleepless night thanks to me." She felt a surge of pleasure as she watched the detective move about the kitchen, one that she hadn't allowed herself to feel in a while. She moved over behind her girlfriend and placed a kiss on the back of Olivia's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist. "How was your day?" she asked.

Olivia felt Alex's hand creep lower, prompting a surge of pleasure in her groin, and she turned, a smile curling her lips. "It was long," she said, pushing Alex towards the counter, her hand pressing down on the attorney's back, bending her over and forcing her ass up towards her. She kicked the long legs apart, widening Alex's stance before running a hand along a pale thigh, fingering the lace edge of Alex's stockings.

Alex felt her sensitive nipples harden against the cold counter and ran her tongue over her lower lip. Her eyes happened to hit upon a stack of old mail that she had meant to organize the week before, but had clearly forgotten. Lying on top was an event invitation, which Alex had long ago put out of her mind. "Shit," she said as Olivia toyed with the lacy edge of her stocking. Alex stretched out her arm, lifting her chest and plucking the invitation from the pile. "Liv, I completely forgot about the NYCLA gala."

The fingers abruptly stopped their probing, and she felt a distinct sigh against her neck as Olivia pulled her hand away from her thigh. "What gala?" the detective asked.

Alex straightened, pulled her skirt back down, and turned towards Olivia, brandishing the invitation. "New York County Lawyer's Association. Their annual gala... it's this Friday." She eyed her girlfriend, giving her an expectant look that Olivia had become all too familiar with over the course of their relationship.

"No, Alex." She turned back toward the stove, studying her lasagna and avoiding the pleading blue eyes.

"Oh, come on, Liv, it will be fun."

"It will be many things, Al, but it most certainly won't be 'fun.'" She kept her gaze averted, all too aware of the fact that she could never refuse a request from the persistent attorney.

"All my colleagues love you, they'd expect to see you..."

"I bet they would. Especially that troll McAllister. He can tell me once again how the two of you dated after law school."

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "We had pizza one night while studying for the bar. Hardly dating." She inched up behind the brunette, repeating her actions from moments earlier and wrapping her hands around the taut waist. "Please come with me." She pressed leaned in, her voice a mere whisper in Olivia's ear. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Olivia turned and wrapped a hand in Alex's hair, yanking her head back slightly. She pressed her lips against the attorney's neck, enjoying the warm, smooth skin, the pulse beginning to quicken under her lips. "I'm not a fan of delayed gratification," she said softly. "I think you can make it worth my while tonight." It was phrased as an order, not a request, and the meaning behind the detective's words was all too obvious. Olivia didn't really mind being Alex's date for the gala. The jealous stares she received whenever she went to a party with Alex on her arm were actually rather satisfying, but there was no way she would ever confess that to Alex. If Olivia acted like she didn't want to go, Alex would work even harder to please her.

"I suppose I'm yours tonight, then," Alex murmured, lowering her eyes to gaze at Olivia's mouth. The shape of her lips was made for kissing, but the tone for the evening had already been set, and Alex waited obediently for Olivia to make the first move.

The detective lifted her eyebrows. "Tonight?" she repeated, and Alex caught the warning note in her voice.

"I'm yours always."

"That's better," Olivia purred beside the attorney's ear, caressing Alex's hips and tugging at the zipper on the side of her skirt. She pulled it down an inch, thought better of it, and removed her hand. Leaning against the counter that she had bent Alex over only a minute earlier, she rested her weight on her elbows and stared a hole through the ADA's blouse. "Strip." Alex tried to keep her hands steady as she untucked her blouse, undoing the first several buttons with nervous, trembling fingers. The predatory, possessive gleam in Olivia's eyes was undeniable. She had no idea how Olivia always managed to make her feel completely and thoroughly owned with just a look.

Slowly, Alex slid the blouse from her shoulders, letting it hang from her elbows as Olivia took in the sight of her lover's lace-covered breasts. Alex liked fancy underwear, and Olivia liked that Alex liked fancy underwear. The detective loved that she was the only one who got to see the special secret under Alex's work clothes. "Gorgeous," the detective breathed, smirking as the tips of Alex's breasts tightened underneath the fabric of her bra. "Continue."

Alex knew that she couldn't get away with delaying the show any longer. She let her shirt fall onto the kitchen floor and reached behind her head to undo her bun. When her hair fell loosely onto her shoulders, still holding a few stray bobby pins, she noticed Olivia's eyes growing wider and darker. Her skin burned wherever her lover's gaze lingered, and she could feel a pink flush spreading across her cheeks. Although she wasn't even naked yet, just the thought of exposing herself to Olivia, removing all the things that offered protection - her clothes, her hair, her emotional walls - terrified her. But since she knew she was completely safe, that fear transformed into excitement and arousal, and she couldn't hide her body's response.

"And the skirt."

The attorney obeyed and reached down to unzip her skirt at the left side. With a little shimmying, it joined the blouse on the kitchen floor, leaving Alex in her underwear and stockings. The sight was too much for Olivia, and she couldn't help taking a step forward from the counter she was leaning against. Her palms brushed along Alex's thighs, feeling the warmth of the ADA's legs even through her stockings. "Have I told you lately what a beautiful girl you are? How much I love touching you?" The words were soft and gentle, and so were Olivia's hands, but the look in the detective's eyes was anything but. Alex had no doubt that her lover's aggressive side wouldn't take long to come out.

Olivia enjoyed the rise and fall of the attorney's lace-covered chest, and she intentionally let her hands linger along the pale thighs, enjoying the smooth, heated touch. Her dark eyes moved slowly across the blonde's body, and she saw a trail of goose bumps appear across the pale skin of her stomach. "I've missed touching you," Olivia said, her voice still gentle as she placed her fingers just inside the waistband of the lace panties. She tugged, bringing the blonde closer to her, their hips touching. She pulled up slightly, forcing the fabric to rub against Alex's already moist center, registering the lust that clouded her eyes. Olivia let a lone finger travel down the fabric, chasing the wetness and pressing into the attorney's sex. She smiled knowingly. "I see you've missed it, too."

Alex gave a slow nod, but remembered her words as the detective's eyes darkened. "Yes, Mistress." She kept her eyes locked onto the assertive gaze in front of her, watching as the dark eyes followed her fingers. She parted her legs as the detective cupped her sex, begging for more.

"Arms behind you."

Alex cut off the sigh that threatened to escape as she placed her arms behind her waist, each hand clasping the opposite elbow, a stance that enhanced her already perfect posture and forced her breasts outward. She had hoped Olivia would take her quickly and roughly, but it seemed her girlfriend had other, slower plans. She braced her legs, ready for the next assault to her senses, fully expecting the detective's lithe hands to begin manipulating her breasts. Instead, she felt the expert fingers graze back down the inside of her thighs before Olivia took a step back, her dark eyes roving across her captive. Alex planted her feet, keeping them shoulder-width apart, the pressure in her groin mounting.

Olivia's gaze danced over the pale body in front of her, the light blue lace of Alex's underwear complimenting the lustful blue gaze that stared back at her. The detective moved her hands to her own waist, her fingers moving nimbly to unclip her belt buckle. She slipped it from around her waist, doubling it over in her hand. Alex swallowed, her fingers digging into the skin on her arms as she held them diligently behind her back. The leather moved slowly over her collarbone, and across her chest, slowly tracing over one nipple, then another. Alex braced herself for a blow, but it didn't come. Instead, the belt moved down along her stomach, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She closed her eyes for a moment as the leather moved over the outside of one thigh.

"Are you trembling?" Olivia asked, her voice still gentle, but the belt moving threateningly close to the attorney's center. She took a step forward, placing her lips beside the blonde's ear. "Why are you trembling?"

Alex tried to steady her breath, but the leather moving against her crotch kept her voice at just above a whisper. "Because I want you," she said. She continued, taking a liberty that she knew she didn't have. "I want you inside me." It was a request that she was in no position to make, but she made it anyway, hoping that Olivia would shorten her torment.

The detective took a step back, evaluating the woman in front of her, letting the belt tap lightly against the crotch of Alex's underwear, knowing that each soft kiss of leather only drew the attorney into a further state of pleasure. "I think I want to play with you," Olivia said, her voice just above a husky whisper. Her eyes cleared, but the lust was still present. "Bedroom. Now." Without waiting for Alex to respond, Olivia slipped the belt around the ADA's waist, pulling firmly until she was in a standing position. She used the belt to bring Alex's slender body tight against hers, taking her mouth in a fierce kiss that freed all the lust and aggressiveness that she had kept buried before.

Olivia's desire spiked when she felt Alex melt against her. Alex loved being kissed, whether it was a goodbye peck before work, a welcome-home kiss after a long separation, or a deep, heated joining of lips as she shuddered out a strained release under Olivia's masterful touch. After Olivia finally pulled away to breathe, taking a moment to nibble on Alex's lower lip with her teeth, the ADA tucked her face into the crook of Olivia's neck, greedily inhaling her lover's scent. She didn't just want Olivia to play with her, she needed it, and her body was already so far past the starting point that she didn't care what the detective did to her as long as she made up her mind soon. "Please..."

The journey to the bedroom took much longer than Alex expected. Olivia was content to take a few steps backwards at a time, pulling Alex forward for more kisses whenever she felt the need for additional contact. Once, when Alex forgot her place and tried to coax Olivia into joining her against a wall half way down the hall, the detective was forced to double the belt over again and give her a reprimanding swat. Of course, if she really wanted to punish the attorney, a spanking was the last thing Olivia would resort to. Spankings, paddlings, or sessions with the belt were actually rewards disguised as punishments because Alex enjoyed them. Unfortunately, Olivia underestimated her own reaction to the sight of Alex pinned against the wall and the soft whimpers that spilled from between the attorney's lips, which were still slightly swollen from their kisses.

"Have you decided to be good now?" she asked, nibbling the soft place behind Alex's ear that she had discovered through careful attention to detail.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex said, hating how desperate she sounded but loving the way that Olivia's body was pressing into her from behind.

Olivia had to take a deep breath in order to control herself as she trailed her lips down Alex's neck, leaving a line of perfect purple marks as proof of her ownership. The thought that they would last for days, that Alex would need to cover them with makeup and might not be successful aroused her beyond belief. Having such a strong, powerful woman willingly submit to her, having someone as amazing as Alex Cabot allow her, and only her, unrestricted access to her body... it was overwhelming. And Olivia was not about to disappoint her.

Their first few times playing, Olivia had asked Alex what she wanted. She started out determined to give the blonde ADA everything she had fantasized about and more, but now that they were in an established relationship, Olivia knew that what Alex wanted most was not to be asked. She wanted Olivia to decide, based on what she had learned during their relationship, and take complete control. The only thing Alex wanted to do was surrender. After making decisions all day at work, some of which backfired, it was a relief to give up control. And so Olivia hooked her fingers underneath the elastic of Alex's panties and pulled them down, revealing her lover completely. "Legs apart," she ordered, and she felt as well as saw Alex obey, continuing to press the lawyer against the wall so that she could feel the movements of Alex's body.

With the belt still dangling from one hand, Olivia moved her free palm slowly over the curve of Alex's ass, having a tough time keeping herself from grinding against it. She loved the feel of Alex's body; when the attorney was out of her power heels and suit, her thin frame fit nicely into the detective's. Olivia enveloped it now, letting her hands move upward, fluttering along the blonde's torso as she leaned over her and nipped an inviting ear with her teeth. She moved her hands up the attorney's thin back, letting her nails scrape lightly against the soft skin as her fingers slipped underneath the clasp of Alex's bra. She pushed her hands down Alex's shoulders, taking the bra straps with her, the belt still in her right hand a reminder of her dominance.

Alex dropped her arms to her sides, letting the lace garment fall to the floor, her body now completely bared except for the thigh-high stockings she still wore. She couldn't see the detective's gaze, but she still felt the burn of the dark eyes across her skin, magnified by the brunette's expert touch, which could morph quickly from gentle to brutal. Olivia's hands kneaded her breasts aggressively, wasting little time before moving to her nipples, rolling the buds roughly between her fingers. Alex let her forehead fall against the wall, sighing in pleasure when Olivia pressed closer, effectively immobilizing her.

"I bet you wish I would fuck you right here," Olivia whispered into the back of Alex's neck, her tongue grazing over the skin that she had bruised only moments earlier. She felt a pleasurable pain in her groin, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold off her own release. It had been a while since she and Alex engaged in anything more than a quick kiss hello and goodbye. The blonde's work hours had left her exhausted. Most nights, Olivia was lucky to steal a kiss goodnight before the attorney's head dropped, exhausted, onto her pillow. She desperately wanted to prolong her enjoyment, but as she pressed her lips against the back of Alex's neck and inhaled her scent, the faint aroma of lavender, she knew that was easier said than done.

Olivia took a step back, needing to separate herself from Alex's heated skin. She could see Alex tense her shoulders, trying exceptionally hard to maintain her composure. The blonde hated being displayed, watched from behind. It made her feel like more of an object, unable to connect with Olivia and see the lust in her eyes. Olivia felt wetness between her own legs and she fought the urge to slip her fingers inside the attorney. Instead, she pulled her wrist back and let it flip lightly, the leather of the belt swishing through the air a split second before it hit the attorney's skin, leaving a thick red line in its wake.

Alex felt her breasts push against the wall as the leather bit into her skin and held back a yelp. Olivia had a lot of practice using a belt. She knew just how hard to hit in order to leave marks and a pleasant sting, but not hard enough to cause any lasting damage. Another whoosh, a snap, and Alex felt the burn again, jumping away from the leather lash. Before the burn subsided, the belt slipped around Alex's neck, not tight, but enough to make Alex pull her head back from the wall, her body once again pressed into the detective's. "Don't move," Olivia whispered, sliding a hand between Alex's legs and letting her fingers rub up and down..

Alex had been craving that particular touch all night, and at the feel of Olivia's sliding fingers, she ground against her, snatching a quick feel of pleasure inside her neglected core. She moaned, both in pleasure and in apprehension, knowing full well that she had taken something Olivia hadn't necessarily been ready to give; but she wanted it so badly. The fingers slipped away from her and the belt tightened just slightly around her throat as Olivia pulled her briskly back toward the bedroom.

Despite her attempts to rein in her desire, the feel of Alex's wetness on her fingers made Olivia hurry as she pushed her lover through the bedroom door. That brief taste of pleasure - her pleasure and Alex's pleasure - made her crave more. More of Alex's body, more of her submission, more of her need. The ache, the steady pounding between her legs was making everything hazy, but she knew that her poor pet was in much worse shape. Alex did nothing to resist as Olivia guided her onto the bed, face first, gripping her hips a little too roughly and sliding a pillow beneath them. The new position deliberately put Alex on display, and the attorney wriggled in discomfort and arousal. Another swat of the belt against the back of her thighs made her squeak and stop shifting on the mattress.

"Hold still while I finish," Olivia ordered, "or I won't give you what you want."

Alex knew that Olivia was too far gone to deny her now, she could hear it in her lover's voice, but there was no way she would risk even the slightest possibility of being left hanging. It would probably kill her at this point.

"Arms forward."

Alex stretched her arms up obediently over her head, and she kept her face down even as she listened to Olivia moving around the room. When the brunette came back to the side of the bed, Alex wasn't surprised to feel restraints being looped around both wrists. However, the gesture was meaningful as well as arousing to her. She knew how difficult it used to be for Olivia to explore this side of their sexuality. The detective had ghosts that most people never dreamed of dealing with, and this kind of sex play stirred up memories and feelings she normally kept buried. It had taken many nights of tears and whispered conversations in the dark to get Olivia to the point where she was comfortable with this kind of scene. Although Alex's needs had opened the door, Olivia quickly discovered that accepting Alex's submission filled empty places inside of her that she hadn't known about before.

Now, Olivia was confident in her role. She knew that Alex wanted this. In fact, she could see and smell exactly how much she wanted it. With the pillow beneath her hips, Alex's secrets were laid bare before her, literally and figuratively. Olivia's lips curled in a slow smile. "I see you were hoping for this," she said, trailing her fingers through Alex's wetness and spreading it between her carefully shaved lips. The knowledge that Alex had thought about making love with her in advance and deliberately prepared her body for Olivia pushed her even higher.

"My body belongs to you," Alex said, unable to resist squeezing her thighs together to try and relieve some of her frustration. "I belong to you."

Olivia laughed softly and trailed the folded belt down Alex's spine, making the muscles in her back twitch. "You're saying such nice things that I might not punish you for fidgeting and speaking without permission." One of their established rules during a scene like this was that Alex could not speak unless she was asked a direct question, released from her silence by a command, or needed to use her safe word. If her mouth was bound or gagged, she only needed to snap her fingers to be released. That was why Olivia always kept the fingers of one hand free. "But that wouldn't be very responsible of me, would it? I suppose I have to punish you." Olivia knew that giving Alex a spanking wasn't a real punishment since it was something the ADA actually craved, but she couldn't resist teasing her lover.

The belt moved downward over the small of the attorney's back and between her legs, which where too close together in Olivia's opinion. She gave a quick slap of the belt to the inside of each thigh, and Alex immediately moved them further apart, allowing the detective a full view of her glistening center. The red lashes from the earlier whipping were still prominent against Alex's skin, and Olivia moved the belt further up her back. The blow sounded with a loud thwack. Two more cracks came down across the small of her back before Olivia focused her attention once again on the raised cheeks.

The blonde squirmed as the blows continued to rain down upon her skin, and she unconsciously flinched as the leather found previously untouched, sensitive spots on her body. "Keep squirming," Olivia said, pausing only for a moment, letting the end of the belt graze lightly over the red marks, "and you'll just have to wait longer."

Alex groaned into the comforter and forced her legs to keep still. She was immensely enjoying her punishment, but the rising pleasure in her groin threatened to explode if not released soon. She felt another lash against the back of her thigh, and she gripped the sheet in her shackled hands as she kept her hips still. The pain allowed her to focus only on her body, clearing her mind of the worries that cluttered her brain from day to day. She relished her girlfriend's touch, knowing the care and the trust that went into their relationship, especially this facet of their lovemaking.

Olivia took a step back to admire the red patterns crisscrossing the Alex's backside. She flipped her wrist several more times, knowing that the harder Alex's work week had been, the more she craved this type of touch. The blonde's thin hips writhed against the pillow, but the sight of Alex's wet center briefly made Olivia forget her earlier words, and she enjoyed the way the attorney tried to glean some release from her punishment. She dropped the belt beside Alex's torso and ran her fingers up the inside of the attorney's leg, her fingers following the red pattern of the lash. She felt the smooth skin as she stroked along the other leg, up the blonde's side, flittering across her back.

"Do you think you can remember the rules now?" Olivia asked, amused at the ragged breath that Alex took as the detective ran her hand across the small of her back, up towards her neck. She wrapped her hand in Alex's hair and pulled, forcing the attorney's head up as she waited for a response.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex's voice was husky with desire. She wanted Olivia to turn her over, to move on top of her, to capture and pillage her mouth as she had done earlier, but she knew Olivia had the rest of their scene already planned out. And with the pleasurable beating she had just received, she knew she wouldn't be lying on her back for a while. She worked to regulate her breathing, letting her head rest back on the soft comforter, her hands still cuffed and stretched above her. Olivia released her hair and Alex let her head drop back down onto the bed, the space beside her emptying as the detective moved away from her. Alex lay silently, listening as Olivia moved back behind her, picking the belt up as she went.

"It looks like you took some enjoyment in your punishment," Olivia said, amused. Alex shivered as a finger moved against her outer lips, tracing her wetness back along her thighs. Before she could take a breath, the belt whipped harshly against her center, causing Alex to whimper, her legs flinching together, mostly at the surprise violation. The blow hadn't really hurt, but she felt a pang of desire move through her.

Olivia smiled, running a hand across Alex's clenched legs. She kept a spreader bar in the closet for this very reason, but as her own desire mounted, she really didn't feel like bringing it out. Instead, she tested Alex's obedience, pulling her legs apart once again, letting the leather dangle over them. "We can do this the easy way," she said, raising the belt, "or the hard way," she said, bringing the leather down and tapping it against Alex's center. Alex whimpered again, but Olivia noted with a smile that the obedient attorney kept her legs apart.

Alex was too far gone to give Olivia a proper answer. She could only beg. "Please... Please..."

The detective smiled, pleased with the lawyer's helpless state, but not with her answer. "Please what?" Olivia had been looking for a 'please, Mistress' or 'please, the hard way, Ma'am', but the reply she got was far more disobedient, and also far more arousing.

"Make me yours. Please. You're breaking me... Claim me, use me, I don't care - but please... j-just touch me now!" Hearing such helpless words from the normally confident ADA sent a pulse of heat straight between Olivia's legs, and she had to swallow back a groan. It took her several moments to get a hold of herself.

Leaning down, the brunette pressed a warm kiss on the back of the attorney's neck, enjoying the visible shiver that ran down her lover's spine. "That was very pretty, but if you can still talk well enough to disobey the rules, you aren't ready yet," she murmured against Alex's throat. After giving the ADA a moment to enjoy the hardened nipples pressed into her back, Olivia pulled away. "Scoot down towards the edge of the mattress, sweetie," she said, pulling Alex gently by the ankles so that she was forced to scoot down on the bed. She knew that Alex wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't dare take any more chances. Fortunately, she only had to wait a few moments to find out.

Olivia settled herself in the empty space by the head of the bed that Alex had vacated, spreading her legs and giving the blonde an excellent view. Trying to anticipate what her Mistress wanted, Alex dipped her head and dragged her tongue through Olivia's folds, moaning in the back of her throat as she took the detective's clitoris between her lips and began to suckle. However, the purr of pleasure turned into a cry of surprise and disappointment as Olivia gripped her chin and pulled her away. "No," she said firmly, hoping that Alex couldn't see how close to the edge she was or feel how much her hand was shaking. It had taken every ounce of willpower she possessed to resist Alex's soft, warm tongue. "Bad girls aren't allowed to have treats. You disobeyed me again, and so you only get to watch..."

She let go of Alex's chin and settled back against the pillow, keeping her movements deliberately slow, until she felt she had regained some of her control. Even though she enjoyed her role, she was still more often than not completely dismantled by Alex's body: her poise, her unmarred flesh, her utter willingness to submit. As she let a hand roam across her own breast, she saw a glimpse of true frustration flicker across her girlfriend's eyes. She had seen it often during their play; even though Alex enjoyed submission, and made a very tasteful pet, she sometimes resorted back to that need for control. Olivia loved taming it back down, reminding Alex that not everything had to go her way all of the time. "Back on your knees," she said, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Arms behind your head."

Alex kept the grimace from showing on her face, knowing that it would only get her in more trouble, but she had not been expecting such a prolonged scene. She knew Olivia was enjoying their play more and more, becoming more creative and more powerful each time. Despite her frustration, her desire only increased, and she moved to follow the detective's command. She maneuvered upwards, kneeling, her knees shoulder-length apart, giving Olivia a view of her own full and swollen center. Her shackled hands moved behind her head, baring her breasts completely, her chest jutting forward. Olivia nodded appreciatively, her eyes moving slowly across her body, taking full appraisal of Alex's arousal.

"Beautiful," the detective said. Her hips writhed against the pillow as she trailed her finger down her own stomach, letting her eyes graze over the blonde's perfectly pale body, using it as a backdrop to manipulate her own pleasure. As her finger neared her clit, she let out a soft moan. "I couldn't wait any longer," she said, rubbing her fingers slowly across her folds. She saw Alex swallow, trying hard to keep her breath steady. "Seeing you spread, begging for punishment." Olivia made eye contact, and let out a small sigh. "It's a shame you didn't behave yourself."

Alex felt her breath becoming shallower, the wetness between her legs almost distracting. She desperately needed to look away from her girlfriend, to give herself some sort of reprieve from the tortuous sight in front of her. But, she knew that if she released eye contact with her mistress, she would be punished event more. She was barely holding out as it was. Olivia moved her fingers in slow circles over her clit, tossing her head back against the headboard. Alex felt her legs trembling, her desire now a throb in her groin. She knew not to make a sound, and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the fullness in her groin. She needed to be touched.

Olivia moved her fingers from her clit, letting them run once again down her folds, delving into her core. She pumped herself a few times, moving her hips against her own hand, enjoying the continued agony that crossed Alex's features. She moved her free hand from her breast down to her center, rubbing her clit, feeling herself moving closer to the edge. Alex's eyes were on her own, her lips parted slightly, as if begging to let her finish the detective off, to coax her to climax with her tongue. Olivia smiled, tossed her head back, and continued touching herself, her moans coming more quickly.

Alex had to keep herself from moaning as Olivia let out her own climactic groan, writhing her hips against her fingers, movements that Alex had seen millions of times, but had always been responsible for. Olivia's eyes were on her again, full and satisfied, giving her a pleased smile as she pulled her glistening fingers away from her core. "Come here," she said. The words sent Alex lurching forward, and as she got closer, Olivia reached her fingers out. Alex's lips were immediately on them, sucking the detective's taste into her mouth.

"I'm glad you finally decided to behave," Olivia said, pulling her roughly towards her. "How should I reward you?"

The ADA desperately wanted Olivia to throw her on her back and take her until she saw stars. Her fingers, her thigh, her mouth, a prop - if she could wait long enough for the detective to get it - Alex didn't care. Any part of Olivia on her and in her would do. But there was another hunger that gnawed at her insides, and the familiar flavor on her tongue only made her want it more. She had gotten just a small taste, literally, of what she wanted, and then Olivia had teased her, showing her in exquisite detail exactly what she had given up by disobeying. Now, she had proven herself worthy again, and she wanted her reward.

Alex released Olivia's fingers with a whimper, but she couldn't speak with them in her mouth. "Let me taste you - please! I need to taste you..." She quivered, waiting for some kind of response, knowing that she wasn't allowed to touch or taste until Olivia gave her permission.

Olivia smirked, stroking Alex's cheek with her still-sticky hand and enjoying the sight of her usually refined lover trying to catch a hint of the moisture on her tongue. Her poor girl had already been through so much tonight, and even though she had broken the rules once or twice, she had tried so hard to be good. Trying not to let Alex know how excited she was, Olivia reclined lazily on the pillows and spread her legs, settling into a comfortable position where she could watch the show without straining her neck. Her first orgasm had taken the edge off, but her body was far from satisfied, and just imagining Alex's hot little tongue dipping inside of her and those perfect pink lips wrapped around her clit made her twitch.

"All right, since you behaved so well." Alex let out a shaky sigh of relief and anticipation. The space between her own legs was burning, throbbing, wanting and waiting for Olivia, but she needed this more. She only had to hold out a little while longer.

"May I? Please, ma'am..."

Moments like this were how Olivia knew she was the luckiest woman in the world. No one that knew her would believe for a moment that Alex Cabot's favorite place to be was with her head buried between Olivia's thighs. In fact, Olivia suspected that Alex derived more pleasure from this than she did, something that was hard for her to comprehend since she couldn't imagine anything that felt even half as good as having Alex's mouth on her.

It took all of her strength not to grab Alex's hair and pull her down, but she managed to keep up appearances for a few more moments. When she spoke, her voice only cracked a little bit. "I want you to suck me. Hard. Don't use your hands, I only want your mouth."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. She bent her head, tucking her shackled wrists between her knees as she leaned forward to nuzzle Olivia's wetness. Her bottom and the backs of her thighs ached and stung, but she was so wrapped up in the scent and taste of her Mistress that the pain didn't even register. Remembering Olivia's instructions, she resisted the desire to drink directly from Olivia's entrance and pulled the detective's clitoris into her mouth instead, letting out a satisfied moan as she began suckling on the hard bud. It was what Olivia liked best, and Alex didn't want to waste any time.

Olivia suppressed a moan as Alex's warm lips descended on her still sensitive center. The lips sucked greedily, her tongue pressing against the swollen bud. Olivia ground her hips against Alex's mouth, having difficulty keeping her control. This was the hardest part for her; remaining lucid, dominating even as Alex sent her spiraling over the edge. She tipped her head back, enjoying the sensation of Alex's warm, probing tongue, feeling herself slide closer to another orgasm.

Alex kept her head down, using her restrained fists as leverage as she hungrily sucked Olivia's bud into her mouth, drinking in the taste that she had clamored for since the first taste of her girlfriend's fingers. The writhing of Olivia's hips let her know that she was pleasing her, but Alex desperately wished for a forceful hand in her hair, or a moan. The detective kept her pleasure quiet, however, which only made the blonde work her harder. The attorney kept her lips in a tight vice around Olivia's center, letting the detective's writhing hips grind against her tongue. She didn't dare glance up at the brunette, knowing that her eyes were to stay solely between her girlfriend's legs. As she pressed her tongue harder against Olivia's clitoris, she felt the hips rise to meet her, and suddenly felt a forceful hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. Alex let out a moan as she sucked harder, seemingly taking just as much pleasure in her task than Olivia was getting.

The sight of Alex's head writhing between her legs, the feel of the relentlessly pleasing tongue pressing against her, was more than Olivia could take. She had wanted to draw out her pleasure, but she was too far gone; she pressed a hand against the back of Alex's head, pressing her harder into her center, feeling a wave of ecstasy pass through her once again. Her legs trembled with a powerful orgasm, and although she felt Alex's tongue soften, the attorney kept her lips pressed against her, drawing out her satisfaction. It took a moment for Olivia to regain her senses, and she wrapped her hand in Alex's hair and pulled her away roughly. The blue eyes peered up at her in anticipation, almost questioning, and Olivia wondered if Alex even knew how much the detective craved her touch, her body, her willing submission.

She pulled herself onto her knees, towering over Alex as she raised the blonde's chin, pulling her up to meet her lips. Olivia plundered the attorney's mouth, tasting herself, and Alex allowed her to roam freely, only moaning when Olivia nibbled roughly on her lower lip. Her hand still wrapped in the blonde hair, Olivia pulled Alex away from her, putting a hand up to roll a swollen nipple in her fingers. The attorney's breath was shallow, and Olivia had to resist sliding a hand between her legs, knowing that if she felt the wetness there she wouldn't be able to stop herself from ravishing her girlfriend. Instead, she roughly pulled the attorney towards the headboard, pushing her down onto her back. She saw the brief flash of discomfort as Alex's marred flesh came in contact with the comforter, but then Olivia was on top of her, resting her still wet center on the attorney's stomach and holding Alex's restrained wrists up over her head.

Olivia let her lips trace the bruised flesh on the attorney's neck that she had marked earlier and whispered into her ear. "Do you know what you do to me?" She nibbled the sensitive lobe before trailing her mouth over a hardened nipple, sucking, then pulling harshly with her teeth, only relenting after eliciting a groan from her girlfriend. She leaned back, replacing her lips with her fingers, pulling the swollen buds roughly. Alex kept her eyes focused solely on the detective, now trying incredibly hard to please her Mistress, and Olivia could see the desperate wish for release as the blonde's arms pulled against her bonds. Olivia smiled at the wanton look on her lover's face and let her fingers trail along the ADA's taut stomach, hips already rising to meet her hand.

The pure, unabashed need that Alex was showing drove Olivia wild. "How do you want me to fuck you?" she asked, stroking Alex's protruding hipbones with her thumbs. "Do you want my fingers?" She let the tips of her fingers skate along Alex's abdomen to prove her point, "or my tongue?" Olivia punctuated the sentence with a firm kiss to Alex's already swollen lips. "Or... something else?" The detective brought her knee between Alex's thighs and pressed up, causing the attorney's hips to buck.

"Ohhh..." Alex didn't care what Olivia did as long as she hurried up and relieved the heavy ache that was pounding between her legs. Her inner thighs were coated with wetness, which Olivia was delighted to discover as she began stroking the blonde's legs, spreading them apart and aligning her pelvis between them.

"I don't think you can wait long enough for me to get our toy," Olivia purred, sliding a hand down to cup the one part of Alex's body that she had neglected. The ADA's lips had been thoroughly kissed, her neck bitten, her breasts toyed with, her back, thighs, and ass marked by Olivia's belt, and her arms bound. "I'll just have to take you the old fashioned way." Without warning, Olivia slammed two fingers inside of Alex, knowing that her lover usually enjoyed the slight pain, but the blonde was so wet that her entry was smooth and easy. She began a heavy thrusting motion, using her hip to drive her fingers even deeper.

Alex cried out at the sudden penetration, but certainly not in protest. Finally having Olivia's fingers inside of her after waiting for so long was overwhelming. It felt so incredibly good that she wanted to cry. Raising her cuffed hands above her head, Alex abandoned herself to the blissful sensations of being completely and thoroughly possessed, not even noticing the ache in her backside when Olivia allowed her weight to press down on the lawyer's slender body.

When Olivia began to curl her fingers forward, deliberately massaging Alex's inner walls every time she withdrew from warm, clinging heat, Alex almost lost what little control she had left. But she knew that she was not allowed to come until Olivia gave her permission, and the detective didn't seem to be showing any signs of relenting. Alex had thought that her torture was over once Olivia started making love to her, but now she realized that it was just beginning.

The sudden realization caused Alex's eyes to widen, her breath to hitch. Olivia's gentleness, her questions, had only been a ruse to convince Alex that her torment was over. The detective smiled down at the lithe body beneath her as her fingers continued to thrust. She noticed how the blonde tried to still her hips, attempting to lessen the pleasure that was mounting inside her and threatening to explode before permission had been given. "Ah, Alex," she whispered. "Don't ever mistake me for being too kind," she said, leaning down and running her teeth across the blonde's hips.

Alex closed her eyes as Olivia's mouth continued to torment her, running across the sensitive side of her torso, moving slowly across her breasts. She was trying desperately to still her hips against the detective's thrusts, knowing that if they continued at the pace they were going, she would be unable to hold back her orgasm. Olivia wasn't helping, of course, and her fingers continued to curl inside her. Alex let out a moan of exasperated pleasure as the movements of Olivia's fingers correlated with her tongue, which continued to nibble her hardened nipples.

Olivia pressed her body against Alex's, enjoying the way the attorney's muscles clenched underneath her as she attempted to stall her orgasm. She moved her lips up to a sharp collarbone, giving the abused breasts some release. She felt the attorney whisper lightly into her ear, so light that she was sure her pet hadn't even realized she'd let the words fall from her lips. "Olivia, please let me come." At this point, Alex wouldn't do anything to intentionally break their rules; the request had been an accident, a result of the attorney being driven nearly crazy with desire. That didn't mean Olivia wouldn't punish her.

The detective pulled away, gliding back down Alex's body, trailing the fingers of her free hand over the beautiful, hot flesh. She knew her lover's body very well after having manipulated it for years, and knew that the key to Alex's climax was a timely touch to her swollen clit. Generally, she only moved her fingers towards that bud of sensitive nerves after she had already given the attorney permission to orgasm. Tonight, however, she was enjoying testing the body underneath her, seeing exactly how far she could take her lover. She touched her fingers against Alex's center, just above where her other hand continued to thrust relentlessly. "Sweetheart," she said, her voice much gentler than her fingers, "when are you allowed to speak?"

Alex's eyes rolled back in her head and she bit her lip hard, both out of frustration and a need to keep her mind off of Olivia's expert touch. "Only when spoken to," she panted, her blue eyes locking onto the brunette's.

Olivia nodded, pressing harder against the attorney's clit, letting her fingers circle it. "And are you able to request to climax?"

The hand that thrust into Alex curled once again, and Alex let out a low moan, almost unable to speak. She regained her breath. "Never," she replied. She continued, hoping that her breathless words would appease her mistress. "You control when I come. I'm yours."

Olivia relaxed her circling fingers just for a moment, and slowed her thrusts as she peered down at the attorney. She had done a number to Alex's body; the fingerprints still on her breasts, the flush that crept up Alex's neck, the stretched, shackled hands above her head. "Do you want to come?"

Alex wasn't about to misstep when she was so close. She locked her eyes onto the dark gaze that loomed above her. "Only if you let me," she said. "I'm all yours."

"When I say, Alex. When I say."

Alex gasped for air, but it became harder and harder to breathe until she felt like she was drowning. Noticing the lawyer's body lock up tight, Olivia halted the movement of her hand completely, giving her lover a small chance to recover. "Breathe, baby... breathe."

Looking into Alex's eyes, Olivia saw the ADA give up that last bit of fight, surrendering the final piece of her body and soul that she had been saving to try and protect herself. Alex never meant to hold back, but she was proud and stubborn by nature, and her instincts did not appreciate it when she had to be vulnerable, even in front of Olivia. The release of responsibility to Olivia, and only Olivia, had a physical effect on the attorney's body. Another flood of moisture coated Olivia's hand. Her inner muscles began fluttering around the fingers that were still embedded in her, no longer pistoning in and out, but curling to stimulate that special spot inside of her. The muscles in her arms, back, and even her face relaxed even though her arousal was drawn tighter than a bowstring, and her heartbeat calmed.

Only Olivia could take her to this place, make her surrender this deeply. Everything seemed to slow down around her, and she was only aware of her lover's touch, her body, and her words. "Not yet, not yet..." Olivia murmured, and because Olivia wanted her to wait, Alex held her body back until it hurt, even when the brunette resumed thrusting in and out of her at an even more vigorous pace than before, using her pelvis and the muscles in her lower back to push deeper, harder.

Even though she knew that she was supposed to keep her hands above her head, Alex threw her cuffed arms around Olivia's neck and held on tight, wanting to feel their bodies pressed as close together as possible. Since it came from a desire to be close to her Mistress and not the need to reclaim power, Olivia let Alex get away with it. Alex buried her face in Olivia's shoulder, sobbing into the warm skin there with each thrust of Olivia's hand, each swipe of the detective's thumb over her, not caring that the movements were hurting her back or that the ring of muscle at her entrance was starting to get a little sore. All she had to do was what Olivia told her. She only had to worry about what Olivia wanted. Nothing else mattered. The pressures of her job and family didn't matter, her shortcomings didn't matter, her own wants didn't matter. Only Olivia's desires mattered, and Alex knew that she could fulfill those. She was enough, and that was a relief.

"Come for me, Alex. I want you to come for me now."

Alex had been so deep inside her own head that she had forgotten her need to orgasm for a moment, but Olivia's command sent all of those feelings roaring back twice as strong as before. She came hard, releasing everything she had to give and spiraling into a free-fall that she couldn't control. She could only cling to Olivia and hope that the detective wouldn't let go.

Olivia felt Alex shudder as her muscles continue to clutch around her fingers, her orgasm stretching out in waves and covering every portion of the blonde's thin, exhausted body. The attorney's hands remained wrapped around Olivia's neck, and her head was buried in the crook of the detective's shoulder. Olivia slid her fingers out slowly, cupping her girlfriend's sex gently as the last sweep of Alex's orgasm fluttered across her hips. Olivia ducked out from between Alex's cuffed hands, giving each of the balled fists a kiss before sliding them off, noting the very slight prints that the leather had left on the attorney's skin. She laid the cuffs aside and stared down at the woman beneath her.

Alex's breathing was returning to normal, but her neck was still flushed, her breasts rising with each inhale. She was exhausted. Her hands dropped down onto the bed beside her as she let out an unsteady exhale, but her eyes were clear, looking up at the detective with a trust and awareness that only came after one of their scenes. These moments were becoming more and more important to Olivia, the trust that passed between them after an intense session, an awareness that Alex truly, utterly trusted her. She let her hand trace the blonde's jaw line, leaning down and placing a gentle, intimate kiss on the blonde's lips, her benevolent tongue a signal that their play had come to an end. Alex understood, and her tongue probed the detective's mouth, taking her fully in as she placed her free hands around Olivia's neck, brushing her fingers through the short brown locks.

Alex loved their kisses after a session; she loved the way Olivia traversed between her role of domineering, sadistic lover and gentle, attentive girlfriend. She let her hands roam across the smooth skin of Olivia's back, enjoying the flesh underneath her fingers, still warm from their lovemaking. She nibbled on the detective's lips as Olivia pulled back, smiling at her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Alex kept her hands on the detective's back, not wanting Olivia's weight to leave. "I think you know how I'm doing," she replied with a coy smile. Olivia was pleased with her answer; she generally got a lot more out of Alex's eyes than her words. The attorney rolled over, and Olivia allowed her to easily switch their positions. "So," she said with a smile as she straddled the brunette, "the gala is semi-formal. Be ready Friday at 7:30. No work, no cases, just us."

Olivia laughed. "Just us and 300 other lawyers." She placed her hands on the attorney's hips, where her teeth had left several prominent marks against Alex's pale skin. "I think you earned it. I would love to go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **While this scene doesn't contain a threesome, it does describe some pretty clear exhibitionism involving a third party. It also continues along the BDSM relationship line, but there's no real bondage or pain involved. That's all we're going to say without giving the rest of the story away.

By the way, Milk and Rae read all of the reviews, so if you like it, PLEASE let us know! This is brand new territory for both of us, so comments are always much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Olivia stood near the bar, watching as people milled around her. She took a sip of champagne from her second glass of the night and let her eyes roam over the crowd. Alex was easily noticeable: her blonde hair flowing gracefully over her bare shoulders, the winter-green of her strapless dress stark against her smooth, pale skin. Olivia glanced down at her watch, counting the minutes until she was able to whisk the attorney back to their bedroom. She was more than supportive of Alex and her career, and understood the politics of the job. She even enjoyed watching Alex network. The woman was a master at it, her eyes sparkling as she slipped a graceful smile, always regal, always poised. Olivia liked watching her control the room. It made her feel even more fulfilled when the blonde turned over that miraculous control and even more beautiful body to Olivia every once in awhile.

"Better pace yourself, Detective. Alex is on a roll tonight."

Olivia recognized Elizabeth Donnelly's voice and looked over as the Bureau Chief took a sip of champagne "Isn't she always?" she replied with a smile, edging back to the bar. Across the room, Alex was hobnobbing with several suited gentleman, winning them over with a smile and an academic anecdote, no doubt. Olivia nodded towards Donnelly's glass. "Looks like you're pacing yourself." From what she'd heard from Alex, Donnelly was strictly a liquor kind of woman. The delicate flute of champagne seemed out of place in the older woman's hand.

Donnelly raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, Detective, one too many bourbons and I'd start telling these people what I really think of them."

Olivia chuckled. "We wouldn't want that."

The older woman cracked a semblance of a smile. "No, we wouldn't." She looked over at Olivia with an expression the detective couldn't quite read. "Alex, on the other hand, is a pro at this. I blame it on her mother's impeccable breeding. Kathleen drilled the manners into her and her Uncle drilled in the legal jargon. She was a lost cause from the start." Donnelly glanced at Olivia. "You don't want to work the room with her? You two make quite a couple: the hard-line ADA and the stoic NYPD detective."

Olivia shook her head and hoped the flush creeping into her cheeks would disappear. "Alex's record speaks for itself," she replied demurely. "She's the best ADA New York's got right now."

Donnelly nodded, still glancing at Olivia with a calculating eye. "Political points aside, I've never seen Alex so happy. You must be doing something right."

Olivia took a sip of her drink, the redness in her cheeks now quite visible. "Are you telling me what you really think of me?"

Donnelly gave her an amused sidelong glance. "You'll never know." She raised her glass at Olivia. "Cheers. Enjoy yourself tonight, Detective."

Olivia watched the Bureau Chief weave through the throng of people, only following her until she caught a glimpse of Alex in a far corner. For the first time in over half an hour, the blonde was by herself, her blue eyes scanning the crowd. They finally landed on Olivia, and the attorney gave her a private smile that rendered everyone else in the room obsolete. Olivia took her chance and slipped into the sea of partygoers, hoping to get a moment of reprieve with her girlfriend.

The crowd didn't make her journey easy, and as she moved across the room, she jostled more than a few elbows. "Excuse me," she said, passing by a woman with an overly large, puffed wrap around her shoulders. As she cleared the fabric hurdle, she saw Trevor Langan slide over to Alex, a pleased grin on his face as he greeted her. Olivia furrowed her brow, but attempted to muster her patience. She watched them talk for a moment, debating the pros and cons of interrupting their conversation, but lost her composure when Trevor's hand brushed the naked skin of Alex's arm just below her elbow.

Oh hell no. That would not stand.

Alex shot Olivia a half-grateful, half-pleading look as soon as she started towards them, and that only fueled her determination. Trevor finally realized that Alex was staring at someone else while he was trying to talk to her, and looked surprised to see Olivia coming at them. Taking stock of the situation, Olivia realized that Alex wasn't currently holding a flute. "Here's your drink, Alex," Olivia said, offering hers even though it was not full anymore. Trevor glanced at it suspiciously, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I took so long, Liz Donnelly wanted a word with me."

"What about?" Alex asked as she accepted Olivia's glass. Since it was expected, she took a long drink to keep up appearances.

"About what she really thinks of me, and you," she added. Realizing that she needed to acknowledge Trevor, Olivia offered him a reluctant greeting. "Hello, Mr. Langan. I hope you and Alex were making a deal instead of swapping secrets."

Alex gave Olivia a glare, but the detective ignored it. Normally, Olivia's class and manners were on par with Alex's despite their vastly different upbringings, but the detective had obviously chosen to be difficult for Trevor's benefit. Secretly, Alex found Olivia's possessiveness arousing, but she didn't want her lover to use that as an excuse for boorish behavior. Ever since the "incident" with the red dress, Olivia loved to hate Trevor.

"You know Alex doesn't operate that way, Olivia. We were comparing this year's music selection with last year's."

Olivia bit the inside of her lip to keep from asking what part of the conversation required Trevor to touch Alex's arm. Instead, she took a step closer, making both Trevor and Alex uncomfortable for completely different reasons. The ADA glanced discreetly down at the front of her dress to make sure that her reaction to Olivia's proximity wasn't too obvious. Her detective's maroon dress didn't help, especially since the neck and back scooped very, very low. Alex adjusted her angle slightly, partially to get a better look at herself and partially to make sure that if her appreciation of the dress was noticeable, Trevor wouldn't have a bird's eye view.

"Alex, have you met Charles Dunn?"

The blonde peered up at Trevor quickly, her brain clicking behind her studious eyes. "Only once or twice in passing, but not a substantive introduction," she answered eagerly.

Trevor glanced down at Olivia, almost as an afterthought. "Charles Dunn is majority whip in the House," he explained, condescension seeping from his tone. Olivia tossed him a sharp look, her blood beginning to boil. "Not if Cynthia Kelley takes his place in November. She's already topping him in district polls." Olivia hated when rich lawyers underestimated her. She had listened to Alex talk politics enough to know the big developments. Sure, she despised political rhetoric and rolled her eyes at most politicians she met, but she knew how important electoral politics was to becoming a District Attorney in New York. Plus, Alex was a natural at it. She was as good with the public as she was in the courtroom, and Olivia loved the idea of her girlfriend inserting some authenticity into the system.

Trevor seemed surprised at her bit of knowledge, but looked quickly back at Alex. "I'd be happy introduce you again. He's a friend of the family." He cocked his head at her and grinned knowingly, as if sharing a private joke. "And a good connection to have as you climb your way to DA."

A shade of red fluttered across Alex's chest, not from the compliment, but from the way her girlfriend had placed an arm around the small of her back. She knew Olivia thought Trevor grating and insincere, but Alex tolerated him, and she usually enjoyed the aftereffects of Olivia's interactions with Langan immensely. "I'd love to meet him," she replied. "If I'm not talking to him, then some other potential candidate is, right?"

Trevor smiled. "You're a natural at politics," he said, motioning for them. He glanced back at Olivia, and noticed the arm around Alex's back. "Detective, come along," he said, drolly. "Although, be warned, politicians aren't too keen on NYPD these days."

"Is that according to your latest polls?" she challenged, with a roll of her eye.

"It's according to everything. Corruption, ill training. Expect a shake-up before next November." He turned, not giving her time to respond, and Alex took the moment to sneak a quick kiss to Olivia's cheek.

"Don't let him bother you," she said. "He's all talk."

Alex's lips sent a small shiver of pleasure down Olivia's spine, and she followed the ADA through the crowd, unable to remove her eyes from her the blonde's lithe neck, which was laid bare by her backless dress. Watching Alex at events, watching her in her element, only increased the detective's desire, and she had an incredibly warm feeling in her abdomen as she watched the attorney glide through the crowd. She couldn't wait to get her home.

Trevor stopped in front of a large man, whose girth seemed to spill out of his suit jacket. His cheeks were rosy with alcohol, and he smiled, clapping Trevor on the back. "Langan, always good to see you." He turned away from the small group of people gathered around him, and turned his attention toward the newcomers. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Alex, a look with which Olivia was overly familiar. The baby boomers loved Alex. They thought she was the most beautiful thing since Grace Kelly. The defense attorney nodded, pulling Alex over to him, letting the tips of his fingers once again brush her arm. Olivia felt a familiar feeling of excitement, knowing that she could and would take full advantage of their play later that night.

"Charlie, this is Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan. Her Uncle is Bill Hermann."

Dunn's eyebrows raised in familiarity. "Ah, Bill Hermann. I've never met a man any smarter or more honorable than your Uncle," he said, extending his hand and wrapping it around Alex's, who shook it willingly. "He's fair and honest. Never met any man or woman who had a problem with him."

Alex's smile was charming. "Then you clearly haven't met my Aunt Helen," she said.

Dunn laughed loudly, tossing his head back in pleasure. "Behind every good public figure is an even shrewder woman."

Alex smiled. "You could say that. Speaking of, this is mine, Olivia Benson," she said.

Olivia reached a confident arm forward and took Dunn's hand in a quick shake. "Nice to meet you," she offered cordially.

She saw his eyes move from her own back to Alex's, a slight raise of the eyebrows. "A beautiful couple," he said warmly. Olivia felt her skin crawl.

"Benson here is a Detective with NYPD," Langan mentioned.

Dunn's eyes flashed as he looked back at Olivia, and she could see the slow wrath bubbling under his eyes. "Ah," he said, nodding. He took sip of his drink. "We've got to make some changes in that hierarchy," he said. "NYPD is losing the faith of the good people of New York. Too many accidents on duty and not enough arrests." He smiled apologetically. "Of course, we're grateful for your service to the force. It's merely our job to make sure we've got the right people running the place."

Olivia felt her anger slowly bubble. The last thing she needed was a politician telling her how police officers could do their jobs better. Before she opened her mouth, she heard Alex speak. "Well, Detective Benson's with the Special Victims Unit, which has a 75% solve rate. If you want a department to model after, hers is the one." Another charming smile, and Olivia grated her teeth against one another. Not that she didn't appreciate the effort. Of the two of them, Alex could be the most politically correct, at least when she felt like it. Olivia couldn't count the number of times the cool attorney had talked her down from career suicide. Still, she felt a flush creeping through her cheeks. She should at least be able to defend her own force from the disconsolate ramblings of a seasoned politician.

"If you're ever curious as to how the force works," Olivia said, brittleness in her tone, "I'd be happy to have you ride along one day. If you had the courage." One day in a detective's shoes was usually enough to silence even the most robust critics of the NYPD.

Trevor cut in, quickly changing the subject, and if Olivia had liked him, she would have been grateful. "ADA Cabot here is on the fast track to becoming District Attorney one day," he said, bringing the conversation back to its original purpose.

Olivia shifted, and noticed that Alex had drained the rest of her champagne. She gently reached over and took it from her. "If you'll excuse me," she said, raising it politely, grateful for an excuse to leave the circle. Alex's blue eyes searched her, but Olivia gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll be back in a moment," she said, giving her girlfriend a slight touch on the small of her back. Just that brief contact was enough to send a current of electricity shooting down her spine. She had a distinct and overpowering urge to reclaim her girlfriend from the overbearing crowd around them, to remind herself that at the end of the day, Alex was never beholden to politicians, electorates, or money. At the end of the day, Alex was simply Alex, and she willingly gave herself over to Olivia. It was a nice reminder, but also one that sent another pang of pleasure below her pelvis. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last.

As she retrieved another flute of champagne for Alex, she let her eyes move across the room, which was impressive, reminiscent of an eighteenth century ballroom. A set of regal, carpeted stairs at one end of the room led upwards towards a second floor, which Olivia assumed connected to the rest of the hotel. Small, private inlets indented themselves around the top of the second floor, and Olivia wondered if any occupants had drifted up there to get away from the stuffy, droll crowd. She had a thought run through the back of her mind, one that connected to the shooting pleasure in her groin, and she took a long sip of Alex's champagne. Maybe she wouldn't have to stall her pleasure much longer after all.

Her course decided, Olivia downed the rest of her glass, ignoring the fiery bubbles that tickled her throat, and carried the other back towards Alex. If everything went according to plan, the ADA wouldn't have time to drink it. On her way across the dance floor, Olivia purposely stopped by Liz Donnelly, who was circling the floor with Arthur Branch. "Excuse me," she said, shooting the EADA and the District Attorney her most winning smile, "do you mind if I cut in? I need a favor."

Liz obligingly stepped aside and allowed Olivia to take her place as Branch's dance partner. Actually, Olivia's plan had been to dance with Liz, but she realized that most people wouldn't have assumed that based on the way she phrased her request. Luckily, Branch would be an acceptable substitute. Olivia glanced at the drink she had gotten for Alex, wondering what she was supposed to do with it, but the EADA read her mind and took it from her. "Why don't I hold on to this for you?" she offered, giving the detective a smile and a wink.

The opening bars of another song floated over the dancefloor and Olivia allowed Branch to start them off. "I hope I'm not intruding, I just want to steal Alex away from Langan and that stuffed shirt - ... I mean..." She fumbled for a moment, remembering a second too late that Branch had endorsed Charles Dunn. "Please just pretend to talk to me for a few minutes so it won't look suspicious when I tell Alex and her admirers that you wanted to see her about work."

"Is that when you're going to kidnap her?" Branch asked in his usual drawl, looking amused rather than offended. Olivia would have let out a sigh of relief if she hadn't been watching her feet. Branch was a good dancer, but she was used to leading, and it was slightly awkward to follow someone else.

"That's the plan."

"Good for you," he said. "She's been working the room all night."

"She won't admit she needs a break, but I know those heels must be killing her." Both of them paused for a moment to look at Alex, who shone like a beacon, seemingly drawing a crowd towards her with her beauty and energy. Olivia felt her face heat up as she thought of all the things she was going to do to her lover once she got her alone and out of that dress.

"Alexandra's a smart woman. She knows that you have to rub elbows with the right people to have a chance at winning the DA's chair." The song ended and Branch released Olivia with a courtly bow, always a true Southern gentleman. "I won't be in this job forever. Even though we're at different ends of the political spectrum, I would like to see Alexandra take my place when I decide to retire. She's one of the good ones."

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond to that other than with a smile and a murmured "thank you," which could have been for the compliment towards her girlfriend or the dance. "I'd better put Operation Kidnap Alexandra Cabot into action."

"Kidnapping is a felony," Liz said, coming up beside Olivia and returning Alex's glass of champagne. "Don't get caught." She gave the detective a friendly shoulder bump and then resumed her dance with Branch.

Armed with alcohol and a plan, Olivia headed determinedly over towards her girlfriend, who was still talking with Dunn, Langan, and some other men who had joined the group during her absence. Glancing down to make sure that her dress wasn't showing anything it shouldn't, Olivia quietly inserted herself next to Alex. The ADA was unable to hide a brief shiver when she noticed the warm body beside her, and Olivia smirked. "Your drink," she said, taking advantage of a lull in the conversation. "I'm sorry it took so long. Arthur Branch asked me for a dance. He mentioned that he wanted to see you."

Alex's eyebrows lifted in surprise, then lowered suspiciously. "Oh? What did he want?" she asked.

"He didn't say," Olivia said casually. "Just that he wanted a moment of your time."

"Well, what Arthur Branch wants, Arthur Branch gets," Alex sighed. Olivia didn't pay attention as her girlfriend made her excuses and said her goodbyes. Her brain was already upstairs in one of the small inlets, peeling away Alex's dress from the porcelain skin it concealed and covering her shoulders with kisses...

"Olivia?" The detective shook herself, snapping back to reality. "Are we going?"

With one last smirk at Trevor Langan, Olivia offered her arm and led Alex away from the group of admiring men. None of them deserved her anyway.

Alex folded herself neatly into Olivia's arm, letting her fingers graze the brunette's toned bicep underneath her black blazer. She knew they made quite a pair, but was nonetheless surprised at the attention they attracted. She in her plum colored dress, Olivia matching her own height in a set of heels and a low cut shirt that seemed only appropriate when paired with the dark blazer she wore over it. She felt a pang of excitement run through her, a different sort of adrenaline than the feeling she got working the room with her colleagues. The thought of slowly undressing Olivia, at her lover's command, excited her, and she had the sudden urge to screw the gala and ask her girlfriend to just take her home. But, Arthur Branch was not someone to ignore, and she searched the room for his stout but commanding figure among the drab suits and the brightly colored dresses of Manhattan's lawyerly elite. "Olivia, I don't see Branch anywhere, do you?" she asked.

Olivia feigned a scan across the crowd, but was internally grateful toward Branch for making himself scarce. The last thing she needed was for Alex to get caught up in yet another conversation. Her own patience was wearing thin as the night waned and she wanted her girlfriend upstairs as quickly as possible. "Maybe he's upstairs," she replied casually. "It's quieter up there," she said, pointing towards the second story. "I'll walk up with you. I need a little breather anyway."

Alex paused for a moment, halting their gait, and turned towards Olivia, giving her a grateful smile, one that threatened to weaken the brunette's knees. "Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you?" she said, her blue eyes clear.

Olivia returned the smile, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss against her lips. "You don't need to," she returned. "I love watching you work a room."

Alex let out a light, easy laugh. "Right. Better I run my own colleagues over with wonkish legal talk, so you don't have to hear it at home."

"That's right. Get all your legal jargon out now."

Alex playfully pinched Olivia's bicep, but her voice turned wistful as they continued walking towards the carpeted, spiral staircase. "Seriously, I really appreciate your support, Olivia. I know this isn't the best way to spend an evening."

Olivia scoffed. "What else would I rather be doing?" she asked innocently, feigning sincerity.

"I can think of a couple of things," Alex responded with a sideways grin at her girlfriend. As they stepped up the first few stairs, she saw Olivia turn to look at her, and caught a crooked, seductive smile.

"Only a couple?"

Alex ran her tongue slightly over her lips. Olivia's smile could reduce her to mush any time, and she welcomed the power the brunette had over her. "I'd rather be undressing you right now," she said, "and showing you just how much I appreciate you."

"Ah," Olivia sighed, her girlfriend's words sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine and into her groin as they moved to the top of the stairs. She moved her arm around Alex's back, letting her fingers graze the bare skin she found there. "I think we can arrange that. In the meantime," she said, letting her nails press harder into Alex's pale skin, "I want everyone here to know who you belong to." She smiled at the goosebumps that prickled the blonde's flesh beneath her touch, and the quick intake of breath as she pressed Alex towards one of the small private spaces. Although they had never done a scene in a public setting, they had played with exhibitionism in their apartment, leaving windows and blinds purposely open on several occasions.

Alex stopped, placing her hands on Olivia's chest. "Branch isn't looking for me," she said, a knowing glint in her eye. "He never wanted to speak with me."

Olivia gauged her girlfriend's response and, seeing the glimmer in the blue eyes, met it with a sneaky smile. "No," she answered, placing her hands on Alex's hips and pushing her inside the private half-room, which was about the size of a walk-in closet. Although it had a small balcony that looked out onto the main floor, it was shrouded in shadows and curtails. She pushed Alex against a darkened wall, allowing their bodies to press together, pleased to see the success of her endeavors manifested in Alex's hardened nipples. "But I think it's time we had our own private meeting."

"Ooh, am I being interrogated, Detective?" Alex purred, running her hands up along the warm, bare flesh of Olivia's shoulders. "Are you going to Mirandize me? Read me my rights? Should I call my attorney?"

Olivia's eyebrows rose at her lover's teasing and slightly insolent tone. If that was how Alex wanted to play it, then fine. Unintentionally or not, the mere sight of Alex working the room in her dress, turning on the charm and attracting a throng of male admirers, had roused Olivia's possessive streak. Now that she finally had Alex alone, she could show the ADA exactly who deserved her attention the most. "You have the right to remain silent," she breathed against Alex's ear, "and I suggest you do, because we don't want the people below us to hear..."

Alex gasped as Olivia's lips collided with hers, taking them in a savage kiss that caused her to sag against the wall. She barely caught herself in time, clinging to Olivia's shoulders as the detective kissed her breath away. She let out a high-pitched mewl as teeth tugged on the corner of her bottom lip, but tried to swallow it back, worried that someone else might hear her and discover them. She and Olivia had never done anything this risky before, but she couldn't deny the fact that it turned her on. Alex gasped into Olivia's mouth, flinching and then pulling the detective's body closer as skilled fingers tweaked the tip of her nipple beneath the fabric of her green dress.

"Mmm, no bra," Olivia growled beside Alex's cheek, cupping the blonde's left breast and squeezing it roughly. She knew that they had to be quiet, but that didn't mean she had to be gentle, too. If it was too much, Alex could always use her safe word. "I wonder how many of the guests were staring at these tonight." Alex's knees threatened to buckle as Olivia reached for her other breast, rubbing both nipples with her thumbs, exciting them through the silky material that still hid them from view. "They can look all they want, but only I get to touch."

"Olivia..."

The detective silenced Alex with a firm nip to the place where her neck ran into her shoulder, soothing the sore spot with warm kisses when Alex's nails bit into the exposed flesh of Olivia's back. It had only hurt for a moment, but Olivia knew that little mark would remind Alex whom she belonged to for at least the next three days. "None of them have a clue that well-bred, Manhattan socialite Alex Cabot, the woman everyone expects to become the next DA, is about to be fucked right over their heads."

Alex bit her lip to stifle a whimper, and while she was distracted, Olivia pulled down the straps of her dress, knowing the ADA would feel even more exposed and vulnerable against the cool air. The lawyer's hands moved from Olivia's shoulders to the sides of her arms, silently seeking reassurance, and Olivia brought both of them up to her lips, kissing the attorney's knuckles. Then, she placed both of Alex's palms flat against the wall.

"Keep those there and don't move them while I play with you," she instructed. "I don't want you covering yourself up."

Alex looked up in surprise and fear. "But what if-" A firm pinch to Alex's right nipple cut off her question abruptly. Olivia kept squeezing until Alex lowered her eyes again. When she let go, the small pink bud throbbed as blood started rushing back.

"I don't care if someone catches us. They can either watch me take you or leave." Alex's inner walls pulsed, and she was sure Olivia saw as well as felt her body shiver in response.

Another question rose in Alex's throat, but she cut it off, both her desire and the dark look in Olivia's eyes silencing her. She kept her hands against the wall, fingers curling into fists as the detective continued to play with her swollen nipples. The light music from downstairs, overrun with the voices of her colleagues, drifted up towards them, reminding her of their very prone position. She closed her eyes, swallowing back a yelp as Olivia's teeth caught her breast, nipping unkindly before allowing her expert tongue to soothe the pain. After a few slow, tortuous moments she moved her attention to the opposite mound of flesh, letting her teeth capture a nipple, flicking it devilishly with her tongue, until she felt Alex writhe beneath her.

She moved her opposite hand slowly up the attorney's neck, wrapping her fingers around it and pressing against the small bit of flesh that she had marred minutes earlier. She enjoyed the familiar flush the appeared on Alex's chest, her favorite telltale sign that her girlfriend was fully enjoying herself. The slight movement of Alex's pelvis against her hips let her know that the crowd below, the cool air, and Olivia's own touches were exciting her, but the detective didn't allow her fingers to drift lower down the smooth, silk material. One feel of the moisture radiating from her girlfriend would send her over the edge, and she would be unable to stop herself from taking Alex right away. Instead, she wanted to take advantage of this opportunity for all it was worth, or as long as the crowd below would allow her.

She slid her hands back up to Alex's wrists, pressing them firmly against the wall as she took a good look at her, satisfied with the attorney's heaving chest, the bite marks tarnishing her pale skin, and the wonderfully demure eyes that stared back at her in full submission. "Alex, you look exquisite," she said lowly, letting her vision roam downwards to where the silken material pooled just above her waist. The sound of soft, padding footsteps on the carpeted hallway caused Alex's eyes to widen, but Olivia quickly leaned into her, covering the attorney's half-bared body with her own and pressing her lips against the blonde's trembling mouth. She felt Alex's heart beating wildly, the adrenaline now fully enveloping her, but her lips still allowed Olivia full access to her mouth. The footsteps faded quickly, continuing on their rushed journey outside the hallway, more than likely a harried hotel employee. Olivia smiled into the kiss as she felt Alex's shoulders relax once again.

"So well behaved," Olivia whispered, letting her fingers slide down the attorney's bare torso, slowly caressing the outside of her thighs. She played with the hem of Alex's dress, which fell just above the knee, and let her hands run underneath, feeling the lace lining of a stocking. As her fingers traced lightly upwards, hiking the skirt further up Alex's thighs, the blonde leaned her head against the wall, her eyes fluttering, imperceptibly moving her hips towards Olivia's probing hand. The detective appreciated the effect her movements were having, but she didn't appreciate the pleasure that Alex was clearly taking. She quickly removed her hands, placing them roughly back on the blonde's now fully recovered breasts, and pinched her nipples, pleased to see the blue eyes pop open and once again retain their appropriate contact with the detective. Olivia didn't lessen her hold, instead only pinching harder. "I want those beautiful blue eyes solely on me tonight," she said, pressing her lips against Alex's neck, loving the way her pulse quickened under her tongue. "Do you understand?" She felt Alex nod, but that wasn't good enough. She nipped at the lithe neck before leaning back, her dark eyes demanding full verbal acquiescence.

"Yes, I understand," Alex whispered.

Once she was certain that Alex had learned her lesson and was in the right frame of mind, Olivia returned her hands to the lovely attorney's thighs, stroking them with a tenderness that belied her earlier harsh treatment of Alex's breasts. Olivia felt the full-body shiver that her touches brought on and acknowledged it with a smirk. Despite her dominance in the courtroom and her legendary stubbornness, Alex was putty in Olivia's hands tonight, and almost every other night. The detective made absolutely sure that Alex's eyes were fixed on her as she lifted the hem of the green dress that was hiding far too much fair skin. "Hold this over your hips and don't let go," Olivia ordered, making Alex an active participant in her exposure to intensify her feelings of vulnerability. "I like having you on display while I touch you."

Alex knew that no one had walked in on them - yet, the terrified voice in the back of her head kept shouting - but she felt as though a thousand eyes were on her as she followed Olivia's instructions and lifted her dress above her waist. For the first time that night, Olivia was thrown completely off balance. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped when she finally saw what Alex had been hiding underneath her dress.

Nothing.

No underwear, and not her usual waxed strip of curls. She was completely bare in every sense of the word, and Olivia could tell just by looking how much Alex wanted to be touched. Obviously, Olivia hadn't been the only one hoping to get lucky tonight. Olivia reconsidered everything that had happened so far during the party. Had Alex been deliberately baiting her? Did she talk to Trevor in the hopes of getting Olivia jealous enough to reassert her claim? Alex looked away, but Olivia gripped her chin and forced her to keep eye contact. "My orders don't negate each other. I still want you to look at me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex murmured, hoping that if she said what Olivia wanted to hear, the detective might take pity on her and ease some of the ache between her legs before they were discovered.

Olivia's hands returned to Alex's thighs, stroking up and down, stopping just short of where her fingers were so desperately needed. "You planned this," she growled, pressing the full length of her upper body against the blonde's, their breasts brushing together through the material of Olivia's dress since Alex's was pulled down at the top.

"Not exactly... oh!" Alex cried out as Olivia's hand cupped her and squeezed. "N-not here..."

"You didn't plan for this to happen here, or you don't want this to happen here?" Olivia growled, nuzzling Alex's neck and leaving a few more bite marks there that walked the tightrope between pleasure and pain.

If she had been in a clearer frame of mind, Alex might have objected since any marks wouldn't be hidden by her dress later, but the fingers tracing so tantalizingly between her lips, exploring just a bit too roughly, made forming a complete sentence impossible. "No - yes! Didn't plan..." Olivia's predatory smile grew wider. It was always an ego boost when her touch stole Alex Cabot's words, especially without the use of a gag. They were her most powerful weapon, and without them, the lawyer was completely disarmed.

Olivia took pity on her, cutting off any more feeble protestations by pressing her lips against Alex's, enjoying the way the tall, lean body melted into her. The taste of champagne on Alex's tongue was more than appetizing, and Olivia nibbled on her lower lip before releasing it. The blue eyes in front of her were lustful, but alert, and every sound sent them darting towards the open threshold that led out to the hallway. Nevertheless, the moisture Olivia felt coating her fingers told her that the very idea of being so displayed, so vulnerable, was alluring.

Olivia leaned back, admiring her work once more as she let her fingers trace Alex's slick folds. The blonde kept her gaze level, but Olivia could see the small shivers that plagued her body, the way her hands shook slightly as she tried to keep her dress above her hips, allowing the detective full access to her. "I'll ask you again," she said, allowing one finger to probe further into Alex's entrance, just enough for the attorney's knees to buckle in anticipation. She pulled it out, tracing the now wet finger upwards. "Did you plan this?"

Alex leaned her head against the wall, letting her eyes flutter as she felt Olivia's hand move away from her, tracing a telltale wet trail up her stomach. She clearly needed to find her voice, if only for a moment, so that Olivia would relieve some of the pressure that threatened to send her to her knees. "I wanted to pique your interest," she said, with a small grin that she knew she was in no position to bear. "So that when we got home -" Her words were cut off with a deep moan, which she immediately tried to stifle, as Olivia's fingers pushed roughly into her, essentially impaling her against the wall. The detective looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to continue. Alex's voice was shaky with need, and she willed the fingers to pump her, but they simply stilled inside her, filling her. "I wanted you to fuck me when we got home," she said, her words rushed as she tried to keep her hips from writhing over her girlfriend's fingers. "That was my plan." She looked at the brunette, hoping that her words ignited something primal in her, but Olivia was as cool and as calm as ever, a small smile curling her lips.

"Ah," she said, bending her head toward Alex's breasts and placing her mouth over each one in turn before straightening, enjoying the way the cool air stiffened them even more. "Sometimes things don't always work out like you plan." She slipped her fingers out of the attorney's core, soliciting a whimper from the woman at her sudden emptiness. She chuckled softly and ran her tongue across the hollow at Alex's neck, over the fresh bruises that were all too apparent against her pale neck. "The question is," she continued, leaning back and taking a step away from the attorney, admiring the way she held her own dress above her newly moistened center, "do you want me to fuck you here?" She gestured around the small balcony overlooking the party downstairs where Alex's colleagues mingled, completely oblivious to her plight. She took a step forward, letting a finger trace Alex's breasts. "You certainly look like you want to be fucked," she whispered, leaning down and capturing the attorney's ear lobe with her teeth.

"Olivia..." Her name was spoken with a quiet, yet unbridled desire, and she leaned back, staring intently at her girlfriend. "Please fuck me."

Those words were enough for the detective. At home, she might have teased Alex for a few more minutes before satisfying her, but every second they spent in their secluded inlet was another second that someone might walk in on them. "I suppose you've been a good girl... mostly." Olivia quickly thrust into Alex with two fingers, stretching and filling her, smiling at the way the attorney's legs buckled and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Liv, God... please fuck me," Alex repeated, rolling her hips against the fingers that were merely resting inside her, trying to coax Olivia's hand into a thrusting motion. But the detective seemed frozen. Her hand wasn't moving, and her lips weren't busy whispering in Alex's ear or kissing her neck and shoulder. She wasn't even threatening to punish Alex for speaking out of place. "Liv, what..." Alex started to ask, but then she saw movement over Olivia's shoulder, and her body froze as well. They weren't alone.

"Detective Benson, surely you aren't going to let Alexandra's request go unanswered?" said Liz Donnelly, who was leaning casually against the wall beside the entrance to their inlet. "Don't stop on my account."

For a moment, Olivia's terrified eyes met Alex's, and they slipped out of their roles. Were they really going to do this? The threat of being discovered was certainly exciting, but it was a big leap from fantasy to reality. They had chosen to take that risk when they started this scene in a public place. As a unit, both of them turned to stare at the Bureau Chief, who was watching both of them with raised eyebrows and an expectant look. Obviously, there were a few things they didn't know about Liz Donnelly. "Well?"

Alex knew that Olivia would remain absolutely still until she saw some sign from Alex, whether it was to cover themselves up and run or continue what they were doing. Liz was her boss, after all, and she was the one who would have the most serious repercussions if word of this tryst got out. They communicated in perfect silence.

_"Do __you __want __this?"_ they asked each other.

_"Yes."_

Making her decision, Alex broke the stalemate by rolling her hips against Olivia's hand, trying to take her deeper, and chewing furiously on her lower lip as her detective hit a particularly sensitive spot. Olivia instantly unfroze, picking up the movement where Alex left off and beginning a rhythm, regaining her confidence back. "I did say that I didn't care if anyone caught us," she said, both for Alex's benefit and for Liz's. "And either they could watch me take you, or leave. I guess your boss wants to watch. Too bad you didn't think of that before we started... or maybe you did. With all the other things you planned tonight, maybe you were hoping this would happen..."

Even though Olivia had ordered Alex's eyes to stay on her at all times, the attorney couldn't help sneaking glances at Liz over Olivia's shoulder. The older blonde's eyes were half-lowered, and she was watching them with a thin smirk, her gaze traveling up and down both their bodies with clear appreciation. Alex had never seen any signs that Donnelly might be gay, but obviously she was at least bisexual or really, really adventurous since she hadn't run screaming for the hills or fired the ADA on the spot.

Alex's thoughts returned quickly to the unrelenting fingers thrusting inside of her as Olivia increased her pace, and she had trouble suppressing the moan that bubbled up in her throat. Despite her attempt to keep her eyes on her mistress, she could feel Donnelly's gaze roaming over her, and the very thought of it clenched something inside of her. She ground herself further onto her girlfriend's hand. Olivia purposely kept her body from shielding the attorney's bare torso, knowing that it would only increase Alex's vulnerability and her pleasure to be so exposed to their watcher. Sure enough, a whimper spilled from Alex's lips and the detective slipped a practiced hand up to her nipple, prolonging the moan with a rough squeeze.

She clenched her dress in her fists, her body writhing back against the wall, attempting to gain some leverage since her weakening knees weren't helping her situation. She clamped her inner muscles around Olivia's fingers, her chest heaving as her pleasure threatened to overrun her, and she pressed her head back against the wall, letting her eyes close as she felt her orgasm mount. Olivia's hand released her nipple, and Alex moaned as the blood rushed back into it, but the sound of her pain was cut off as Olivia's hand gripped her chin, roughly pulling her gaze back to her. "Just because we have a guest," the detective said, "doesn't mean the rules change."

Alex knew she couldn't come without permission, but she desperately wished the detective would nod some sort of tacit consent, relieving her from having to ask such a question in front of her own boss. She knew, however, as soon as she looked into the detective's hungry gaze that she would have to fully display her submission to their voyeur. She glanced over Olivia's shoulder, making eye contact with Donnelly, who still stood composed, watching with her lips just slightly parted. Alex had worked with the woman long enough to recognize her legendary poker face, but she could tell that her boss was secretly pleased with the scene in front of her. The thought only sent another spike of pleasure down her spine, and she breathed heavily in order to regain some semblance of composure, reining in her orgasm. She didn't want to risk upsetting her mistress when she clearly had something to prove.

"May I come?" she asked, returning her eyes to Olivia, but making sure Donnelly heard her request. Olivia let a leisurely hand meander back over Alex's breast, kneading it roughly, taking her time in answering, overtly enjoying the blonde's mounting frustration. Alex moaned and tried again, fully aware of the slight smile that graced the Bureau Chief's lips. "Please, mistress, may I come?"

Olivia leaned into her. "Come," she whispered in her ear before letting her teeth graze over the marks she had made earlier. She curled her fingers, Alex's inner walls tightening around her, and suckled not so gently on her neck, allowing the blonde to make eye contact with the older woman, but reminding her who she belonged to.

Alex's eyes were on Donnelly as Olivia suckled the flesh on her neck, and the Bureau Chief's pleased, level gaze was the last thing she saw before she tipped her head back, collapsing against the wall as her orgasm shivered through her. Her girlfriend's fingers stilled inside of her, only pulling out after Alex's shudders had subsided. Olivia moved her glistening fingers up to Alex's mouth, once again fully intent on proving her ownership over the attorney. Alex took them in her mouth, unable to look at her boss as she cleaned her own juices off of her lover's fingers. Olivia pulled them out, and looked deeply at Alex. "Don't move," she said as she took a step back, allowing their guest to fully appreciate Alex's state: her reddened breasts, stiffened nipples, and the dress bunched in her fists, revealing a still swollen and glistening center. Alex had never felt so exposed as Donnelly's eyes roamed upwards over her body, finally resting on her eyes as she gave a slight, approving nod.

"You command quite a scene, Detective," she said evenly. "If Alex would only obey me half as well at the office, I might be able to keep her out of trouble." She raised an eyebrow and let a lingering hand press against Olivia's shoulder. "I would have delayed her pleasure a bit longer. She performs so much better under mounting pressure. But, I'm sure you know that," she said with a colluding smile.

Olivia accepted the compliment graciously, relieved that her voice didn't break with nerves when she finally spoke. It wouldn't do to let Donnelly see the Top in this scene losing her cool. "She can still be difficult once in a while, but once you break through her stubborn streak, she can be so... malleable." The detective smiled as she saw Alex's face flush, obviously embarrassed at being discussed like some kind of pet or object. She kept her eyes open, though, obeying Olivia's instructions and making sure not to lower the hem of her dress. She shivered slightly as Olivia's damp fingers stroked her left cheek affectionately.

"I have to admit," Liz said, eyeing Alex up and down yet again, "I always imagined that sharp tongue of hers would be put to good use in the bedroom."

Brought on by Liz's words, an erotic image flashed suddenly and vividly behind Olivia's eyes: Alex kneeling, feasting on her as the detective's hand caressed the back of her head and Donnelly watched. It was then that Olivia realized just how deeply their scene had affected her body. A heavy pulse began to throb between her legs and she felt her knees weaken a little, much like Alex's had earlier. Something about the way she had taken the blonde attorney in front of her own boss, completely and thoroughly proving her ownership of Alex's body and soul, sent fire racing through her flesh.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Olivia asked, her mouth going dry as all the moisture in her body shot down to soak the fabric of her underwear. She quickly glanced over at Alex to make sure that the blonde was still with them, and was pleased to see her lover's breath hitch at the idea. Obviously, it held some appeal.

Donnelly noted Alex's reaction as well. "Why not? Her performance so far has been quite admirable."

Standing sideways next to Alex so that Liz could see both of their profiles, Olivia snapped the fingers of her right hand and pointed at the floor. "Kneel, Alex. You may let go of your dress, but keep looking at me."

Alex murmured a quiet, "yes, Ma'am," as she lowered herself to the floor, settling on her knees and allowing Olivia to give the side of her head a loving caress. The touch reassured the frightened and excited attorney. She hadn't imagined anything so intense or forbidden happening tonight, but now that they were in the middle of it, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Even though it was embarrassing, she had to admit that being watched was incredibly arousing. It reaffirmed Olivia's ownership of her and made her feel secure in a way that she couldn't describe.

The ADA let out a small cry of desire and want as she watched Olivia's fingers grip the hem of her own dress, much as she had earlier, and lift it up, giving her a clear view of the detective's mound covered by damp but silky black fabric. "You know what to do. Don't take them off until I say, though. I'll decide when you've earned it."

Alex let her tongue run over her bottom lip as she moved her head closer towards the detective's parted legs, inhaling her familiar scent, all too aware of Donnelly's appraising eye a few steps away. She ran her tongue over the damp fabric and wished she could remove the cloth barrier that kept her tongue from its true goal. But, she knew the rules all too well, and clasped her elbows behind her back, letting her mouth clamp over the silky material, which was soaked with her girlfriend's unmet need.

Olivia let her eyes flutter briefly at the feel of Alex's mouth on her center. If they had been alone, she would have ripped her panties off immediately and forced the attorney's talented tongue inside her, but for the sake of their audience, she wanted to prolong her own pleasure as long as possible. From what Olivia knew of Donnelly, the woman prided herself on levelness and control, and she had the distinct urge to demonstrate her ownership of the woman that knelt in front of her. Alex moved her lips to nibble the inside of Olivia's thighs, taking advantage of her position. The detective bunched the hem of her dress in one hand, and wrapped the other roughly in Alex's hair, pulling her mouth away, pleased to see her lover's blue eyes staring beseechingly up at her.

"I want your tongue inside of me," Olivia said, and Alex immediately unclasped her arms from behind her and moved her lithe fingers up to Olivia's waist, sliding the black panties down her thighs and tossing them delicately aside. She looked up once more at her girlfriend, silently seeking permission, but the hand wrapped in her hair pushed her roughly forward, and she found herself finally relishing the taste she had craved for most of the night. She began slowly, letting her tongue run along the detective's folds, drinking in her scent. Olivia was too controlled to let a moan slip past her lips, but Alex felt her breath hitch and her thighs quiver, and she let her mouth curl into a small, pleased smile as she continued to work her tongue.

Olivia knew Alex took pleasure in servicing her with her mouth, and the attorney's tongue was an expert at bringing her to the edge and backing off again, playing the detective as long as she was allowed. Tonight, however, the brunette wasn't about to let the blonde tease her in such a manner in front of their guest. She gave a threatening pull to the hair that she had wrapped in her hand, inhaling slightly at the feel of Alex's tongue penetrating her walls. She had gotten the message.

The commanding hand in her hair tightened its grip, and she let her tongue fuck the detective for a few moments before moving her attention to the swollen bundle of nerves, which she flicked momentarily before locking onto it and suckling hard. She wanted Olivia to give her a telltale moan, a whimper, any of the encouraging sounds that she normally gave during their play, but she knew her girlfriend was intent on proving her control to Donnelly. Nevertheless, she continued to swirl her tongue over Olivia's clit as she felt her hips jerk, bucking several times before stilling completely. The hand in her hair pulled her up slowly, forcing Alex to her feet.

Alex wished for a rewarding kiss, but Olivia placed a hand around the back of her neck instead, once again displaying her to a very pleased Donnelly. "She is quite a talent," the older woman said. "But then, so are you," she said, turning an approving eye to Olivia. "I imagine it takes a skilled woman to elicit such... submission... from Alexandra." She took a step forward, coming closer to Alex, and let her eyes roam over the blonde's body before shooting an inquisitive glance toward Olivia. "May I?" she asked respectfully, waiting as the two women exchanged looks, fully aware that anything that went on in front of her had been the result of tacit communication and consent. Olivia nodded, and Donnelly let her fingers run delicately up Alex's torso, the blue eyes lowering respectfully.

Alex worked to steady her breathing as the Bureau Chief's nimble fingers traced her skin, knowing that the goose bumps that appeared only gave away her pleasure at the foreign touch. Donnelly flicked one nipple, then the other, nodding her head in appreciation before running her hand down the blonde's arm, catching the thins strap to Alex's dress in her fingers. She moved them back up Alex's shoulders, covering her bare torso, and stepped back with a discerning stare. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend," she said to Olivia, and Alex couldn't help but let her eyes move upwards, hoping to catch some meaning behind her words, but the older woman was a closed book. The hazel eyes turned quickly back to Alex, and a small smirk played on her lips. "Alexandra, I'll see you Monday."

Both Olivia and Alex stared in surprise and a little dismay as Donnelly left their company, giving them a few minutes to compose themselves. "Wow," Olivia said, running a hand through her hair. "That was..."

"Yeah, it was..."

"Are you okay with what happened?" the detective asked, leaning forward to cup Alex's cheek and place a gentle kiss on her full lips.

Alex smiled into the kiss, recognizing it as a reaffirmation of their bond. She stroked Olivia's bare arm with the back of her hand, rubbing up and down in a soothing line. "Yes. I'm more than okay with what happened. We can talk about it more tomorrow, but right now, I want to go home..." Alex's eyes darted to the side, making sure one last time that no one else was watching them. "I have some more plans for you when we get back to the apartment..."

Olivia gave her girlfriend a quick once-over to make sure that no private body parts were showing. Everything was covered, but the violent purple-red hickeys on her neck and her slightly flushed cheeks would give her away immediately. "Here, let's go out the back way. I don't think you want to walk through the ballroom to get to our car." Alex's blush deepened and Olivia chuckled. "Unless you feel like putting yourself on display one last time."

"No, I've had enough of that for tonight." Alex took the nicely toned arm that Olivia offered, allowing the detective to escort her toward the back of the building, hoping to find an unfrequented staircase. If luck stayed with them, they could sneak into the back parking lot without anyone being the wiser.

Meanwhile, back on the first floor, Trevor Langan was involved in an unsuccessful search for Alex Cabot. He was about ready to leave, but they had promised to meet up one last time before both of them went home to finish the conversation they had started with Charles Dunn. He weaved through the crowd on the side of the dance floor, which was growing increasingly clustered as most of the dancers began retiring to the refreshment tables and the bar for some rest. As he dodged a portly older gentleman with a goatee and bow tie, he came face to face with EADA Elizabeth Donnelly, who was wearing a very satisfied smirk on her face. Trevor stared at her in silence for a moment, trying to read her expression before giving up and asking for help instead. "Good evening, Liz. I don't suppose you've seen Alex Cabot in the past few minutes, have you? I'm looking for her."

For some reason, Donnelly's smile grew even wider. She looked almost smug, Trevor thought as he listened for her response over the talkative group of partygoers. "I believe she and Detective Benson were on the second floor the last time I ran in to them," Elizabeth said casually. "They looked about ready to leave, but if you hurry, you might catch them."

With a quick thank-you, Trevor sidestepped Donnelly and headed towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. The entire level was just a big circular hallway with small inlets in between the decorative columns. The first floor was clearly visible in the middle over the railings. Dutifully, Trevor began checking each of the small half-rooms. All of them had somewhat garish red carpeting, and a few possessed curtains, small stools, and chairs. Obviously, the decorator of this particular establishment preferred his buildings on the gaudy side. When he came to one of the last inlets, something by the entrance caught the toe of his Oxford, and he looked down curiously to see what it was.

Panties. A pair of panties. That's what it was. The fabric was black and silky. Looking around to make sure that no one had followed him up, Trevor bent down and picked them up. They were still warm.

What if ... - No, it was impossible. Just because Elizabeth Donnelly said that Alex and Olivia had been up here didn't mean... but what if... ?

Trevor could not decide if the images that flooded his mind were exciting or terrifying. Probably a little of both, not unlike Alex Cabot. With another furtive glance, he shoved his prize in the pocket of his tuxedo pants, adjusting them to a more comfortable position in the process since they were beginning to feel tight, and hurried back to the first floor. The party was winding down anyway, and he hoped no one would notice his exit. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

He had just made it out to the lobby when a voice called out to him. "Trevor, did you find what you were looking for?" Donnelly asked as she pulled a thin coat over her shoulders, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

He instinctively placed his hands in his pockets, pushing the silk fabric further out of view, and nodded quickly, averting her gaze. "I did," he said, looking over his shoulder towards the safety of the revolving door to the hotel. He needed a cold rush of air at this point. "Thank you, Ms. Donnelly. Have a good night," he said, bowing his head slightly and scurrying towards the exit.

Donnelly watched him with an amused grin on her face and pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders. Detective Benson may have been able to reduce her own ADA to a pliant, quivering mess, but clearly the Bureau Chief was still able to conduct a scene like no one else.

She felt someone step up next to her, and looked over as Arthur Branch fished around in his coat pocket, pulling out a valet ticket. "Another gala down, a few dozen more to go," he said. "So go the holidays." He smiled pleasantly. "Say, did Detective Benson ever manage to catch up with Alexandra? I think she'd had enough of the legal talk for one evening. Not that I can blame her."

Liz gave him a sideways glance. "I believe they found each other, yes."

Branch nodded. "Good. That Alexandra, I'm sure she keeps Benson on her toes. No question who wears the pants in that relationship." He chuckled, and Donnelly rolled her eyes.

"If you only knew," she replied, a glint in her eye as she glided towards the door, leaving Branch behind.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you found this as hilarious and hot to read as we did to write.<strong>


End file.
